Triad
by JustJasper
Summary: Post Minimal Loss threesome. Morgan/Prentiss/Reid. This is whatever you call it when het and slash happen at exactly the same time. One more brush with death, three people desperate to cling to what reminds them they're alive.


"**You know, life fractures all of us into little pieces. It harms us, but it's how we glue those fractures back together that makes us stronger." - Carrie Jones**

They were three bodies shaking with anticipation and need in the hallway of Prentiss' apartment.

Emily had never been more grateful for Morgan's steady, sure hands as he took her face gently between them and kissed her mouth. They were hands she had missed hours ago on the steps of that ranch, when she'd been locked in a desperate embrace with Reid; she'd wanted to feel Morgan slide his arms around them, and was certain Reid had wanted that too, but knew why it hadn't happened. Morgan was tactile but in that moment touching threatened to break him, knew he wanted to save it for privacy. As comforting as Morgan's touch was as his hand slipped down her neck, something was missing now; she broke away from the kiss, glancing over at Reid who still lingered by the door, hands crossed over his chest. Morgan held out his hand.

"C'mere." He murmured. Reid took a few steps forward, enough to bring him within range of Morgan's grasp, and he was pulled towards the pair, close enough for Prentiss to see his eyes shimmering with apology. She had already told him it wasn't his fault, and she knew he was trying to believe it. She would take a beating again for her team, and as many that came her way to protect the connection the three of them shared.

"You two..." Morgan breathed, catching Emily's attention. He rubbed his thumb along her jaw as he placed his hand on the small of Reid's back, pulling him close enough to kiss him. She smiled at the sight of her friends, her sometimes lovers, her boys. "You two..." he repeated as he pulled away from Reid's mouth, and she took the opportunity to put her fingertips on Reid's jaw and angle face so she could kiss him too.

"Bedroom." Emily said, taking both their hands and leading the familiar way. Morgan lingered just a few seconds to close the door and pull the curtains, blocking out the intrusive daylight, and Emily wasted no time waiting for him to rejoin them, gripping Reid's face and pulling his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her middle and the kiss quickly became needy, mouths opening and tongue seeking each other, as the fresh memory of Cyrus pointing a gun at his head played across Emily's mind.

She leant back into Morgan's presence when she felt him at her back, pulling Reid with her. He slipped his hands between them, deftly working open the buttons of her shirt and then his. Reid shrugged out of his own shirt as Morgan helped Prentiss pull hers off, without the need for the two to break their kiss. Eventually it had to end though, because as sexy as it felt to be undressed there was a sense of urgency hanging in the air, and it was simpler to take off shoes and strip off outer clothing on their own.

Morgan spotted it first, and then Prentiss, and she watched with a sad smile as Morgan traced his fingers over the bruise forming on Reid's stomach above the waistband of his boxers, from where he'd been hit in the climax of the day.

"Reid..." He lowered his mouth and ghosted his lips across a pale shoulder, and Reid met Emily's gaze.

"It's not that bad."

She smiled kindly, knowing he bruised relatively easily, but that wasn't the point. Reid raised his mouth in search of a kiss from Morgan, who eagerly granted it, slipping his arm around Emily's waist when he felt her move closer. Spencer pulled away and feverishly claimed Emily's mouth, hands seeking out her hips and lips travelling down her neck. She met Morgan's heavy gaze, and saw no jealousy there that Reid's attention was clearly skewed in her favour tonight, hers to him; they had feared losing each other, and Morgan in turn feared for both of them, but he had still been on the outside of the situation where the fear wasn't quite as intense.

Morgan moved easily with the pair when Reid led the move to the bed, guiding Prentiss down on it and kissing along her collar as he crawled between her parted knees. His silence was uncharacteristic even during such activity, and an indictment of how needy he was. Emily arched her back and reached under to unhook her bra, shrugging it off in time for Spencer's hands and mouth to take the soft mounds in hand, mouth closing around a nipple and tongue flicking out lusciously. Derek settled by her side and she turned her head for a kiss, arching again as his more callous hand joined Reid's on her body, taking over the stimulation of her breasts – wonderful cupping, brushing, squeezing, pinching, pulling sensations – as Spencer ventured lower, pulling her underwear away from her legs. He kissed quickly along her thigh, glancing up to see his two friends joined in a fierce kiss.

For every second Reid's hot breath darted over her cunt, Emily's thighs risked snapping shut against his head in frustration. Whether he anticipated that or not, he pressed his hands to her inner thighs and coaxed them apart. When he finally put his mouth on her, his lips brushing her folds, she pressed her hips upwards.

"Reid!" she breathed against Morgan's mouth, who chuckled and caught her next moan by pressing their lips back together, rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and finger. Reid's own fingers spread her out, allowing his eager tongue to taste her, a content hum rising from his throat and vibrating against her. He teased her and tasted her, making her squirm by avoiding her sensitive clit. His large hands curled around her thighs, stroking over her flush skin in a rhythm to compliment the one his tongue was twisting. Finally he flicked over her clit and she swore, bucking her hips upwards.

"Don't you love how talented his pretty mouth is?" Morgan purred. He trailed his mouth down her neck, over her collar towards her breast, teasing her erect nipple with a little nip from his teeth. She ran her hand over the back of his head, keeping him there as she rocked her hips upwards.

As needy as she was, as desperate as she was to be kissed and touched and fucked and reminded of just how good it felt to be alive – and if anything were to bring it to a premature end, say a untimely phone call, she _would_ throw a tantrum to rival any five year old - she couldn't help laughing at the sight of both of her lovers so concentrated on her pleasure. They both looked up at her and smiled without stopping their tasks, Morgan grinning around her nipple and Reid's smile buried against her sensitive flesh, and then both renewed their efforts.

Pleasure shouldn't come this easy; she was wound tight, and usually stress made it a chore for her to reach orgasm. But under the duel stimulation of the others she felt like the climb was easy. When Spencer slipped a long finger into her she moaned, cut with a gasp as he flicked his tongue around her sensitive cunt. A second finger was forthcoming, and Morgan's mouth was at her neck again, teasing over her pulse point, his hand all across her torso, lighting up her skin. Spindly fingers curled and found a spot inside her that made her buck off the bed, swearing and gasping and making Morgan chuckle his appreciation.

"Fuck! Reid!"

"You can do that soon.." Morgan teased.

"I w-fuck!" whatever she had intended to say was lost, because Reid had deliberately started to hum against her clit and she was so damn close, if he stopped she was going to kick him in his stupid smug face. She considered warning him such, but as his ministrations continued the point was rendered moot when she felt her body tightening, her moans rising in pitch.

"She's cumming..." Derek murmured against her jaw, and she had only minimal capacity to register how damn sexy she found it that he recognised it; in a way previous lovers had not been so observant. Most of her brain felt like it was suddenly obliterated as she came hard, pushing her hips frantically against Reid fingers and his mouth and letting several expletives tumble from her mouth between gasps as he made minute adjustments to his stimulation to keep her riding on such a finite wave of feeling.

She collapsed, noting through the haze how Spencer didn't stop, merely moved his gentle tongue away from her sensitive clit and moved his fingers slower, bringing the act to a slow finish. At a tug from her hands Reid crawled slowly up Emily's body, lowering his mouth against hers, which she received with enthusiasm. She heard Morgan groan beside her, could feel his erection pressing into her thigh through his boxers. She knew he was thinking about her lack of hesitation in kissing Reid straight after he'd had his mouth on her, and she understood because she had a similar reaction when she watched her friends engage in such.

With a little force she rolled them, planting Reid on the bed against Morgan's chest, pressing her hands to his chest to keep him prone while she moved away.

"Come on Morgan," she encouraged, "get him ready for me."

"I am ready." Reid piped up.

"So you're going to turn down Morgan putting your dick in his mouth?" she raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced.

"No." He shook his head quickly. "I just meant, I'm erect and technically ready for coitus-" Morgan wiggled out from under Reid's back, chuckling.

"Shut up, pretty boy." He chided playfully, grabbing for the man's boxers and pulling them down his legs. "He's not kidding, though," he added, leaning to the side a bit to give Prentiss a clear view of Reid's genitals, "he's definitely erect."

"He's not the only one." She muttered, glancing down Morgan's body as he wasted no time taking Reid into his mouth, his knees bent under him and his rear sticking on in the air. She watched his skilled mouth work over Reid's flesh, watched his hands grip the man's pale hips and the way Reid strained upwards into the feeling, one hand coming down to stroke over the back of Morgan's shaved head. She found it hard to believe now that they had once hesitated to touch each other.

She couldn't resist pulling Morgan's underwear off of him, he helped her get them off without breaking away from his task. She perched on the end of the bed beside the pair and ran her hand up the back of the man's thigh and over the globes of his rear. Morgan called her an 'ass woman', not undeservedly; whether on men or women, she did appreciate the derriere. Her boys both had particularly fine specimens: Reid's was small and pert with a cute little mole on the left cheek; Morgan's was muscular and firm with a tiny scar on the top right of the crease between the two halves, keloid but only half an inch long and two millimetres thick, faded enough to indicate it was very old, but inquiry about it had only produced vague response so neither Emily nor Spencer pushed for an answer.

She moved to rest her knees against the edge of the bed behind him, leant forward to kiss that scar, pressing her lips against his hot skin, cupping the curve of his ass. She kissed over the globes, content with administering a little ass worship while she listened to Reid's laboured breath as Morgan sucked him, occasionally lifting her head and peering down to watch. Finally she parted his cheeks with her hands and flicked her tongue out over Morgan's little dark pucker. He grunted, and Reid pushed himself up onto his elbows, peering down Morgan's back.

"Anilingus?" he asked, to confirm what had distracted Morgan.

"Rimming, Reid." Morgan corrected, clearly not favouring the more technical term. Emily smiled to herself and wound her tongue around Morgan's hole, feeling his feet flex against her legs. His scent was invasive and heady, smooth and familiar and masculine.

"Did you know," Reid started, "some of the earliest depictions of _rimming_are found in ancient Egyptian art? Although it's depicted betweee-oh! Aaah, Morgan!"

Emily chuckled, resting her chin on the curve of Morgan's rear to watch him rendering their genius speechless with his mouth. It was a delight to witness, especially considering the first like they'd tumbled into bed together Morgan had clearly been apprehensive about giving Reid head. Nobody had made mention of it, but during a later encounter Emily had dominated Reid and blown him, attempting to prove to Morgan that it didn't have to be an act of submission. It had seemed to help, because now he was making long, relaxed strokes of his tongue along Reid's cock, amusing himself by making Reid stutter and fail every time he tried to pick up his train of thought again. Prentiss kissed her way slowly up Morgan's spine, relishing the hot skin below her mouth, dipping her tongue out to taste his flesh as she went.

"I want you both." She murmured.

"Patience, woman." Morgan teased. "You can have us both."

"Not what I meant." She said, delivering a light slap to Morgan's behind before she settled on the bed beside the other two, faking nonchalance even though her heart was beating a little faster with the thought of what she was requesting. "I meant I want both of you at the same time."

"Like..." Morgan pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Like, get the lube." Emily said surely. Morgan glanced at Reid, whose eyebrows were hovering upwards, but a sliver of pink tongue dancing out over his bottom lip gave away his anticipation.

"We've done anal before." she went on, sensing hesitation from both of them. "You know I enjoy it." She couldn't help glancing at Reid with a grin, which he clearly had to fight not to return; they were both rather fond of that with Morgan at the helm. "C'mon," she said, "I want to do it, and I trust you guys."

Reid quirked his eyebrow at Morgan, who grinned smoothly.

"Gotta do what the lady wishes."

Derek moved for lube and condoms, while Emily straddled Spencer's legs. He spread his hands over her thighs, watching Morgan kneel behind her and pass a condom around to her.

"It'd be easier if Reid had your ass." Morgan said. Prentiss leant back against him, shutting her eyes and inhaling and exhaling slowly through her nose. She knew he was right, Morgan was bigger than Reid, but she needed to see the younger's face, needed to look at him, to see the light of his eye, because she had been so scared she wouldn't again. Derek, to his credit, seemed to understand; his hand ran over her hip and across her stomach reassuringly, he kissed her shoulder and flicked open the lid of the bottle of lube. "Okay, sweets." He murmured.

Emily opened the packet and rolled the condom onto Reid, lifting her hips and angling him against her. She slipped onto him, eased by the orgasm she'd just had, grabbing at his hands on her thighs and moaning low from her throat. She wanted to move, god she wanted to feel it, but a slick finger winding around her back entrance stilled her. Waiting would make it better, give her everything she wanted. She could feel Reid tense below her, fighting the urge to buck his hips upwards. She smiled at him and moved a hand to pinch one of his nipples playfully, causing him to hiss and his cock to twitch inside her. Morgan chose that moment to push a slippery finger inside of her, and she groaned, clenching around both of them. It was an invasion that always felt a little foreign, in the most delicious kind of way.

Morgan pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck, wiggling his finger experimentally, twisting his hand around so he could run his finger along the new pressure that was there. Emily purred at the stimulation of the nerves, hands flexing against Reid's ribs as she leant forward a little to give the other agent easier access.

"I can feel that." Spencer said.

"Can you?" Morgan murmured between two kisses to her damp neck, pressing his finger more firmly along the pressure of Reid's cock through Emily's flesh. Morgan paused, lips against her shoulder, finger twisting again and letting her adjust to him. "Y'know, this is gonna be the gayest sex I've ever had with a woman."

Prentiss laughed breathily, and Spencer's hips twitched as he ran his hands up her torso to palm her breasts. She pushed her chest into the contact, bracing her own hand on his ribs so she could lower her other one and press her thumb against his hipbone. He groaned and jutted his hips up again. She did it again, not worrying about pushing him over the edge; people would probably be surprised at the man's sexual prowess, but their underestimation was their loss. What he lacked in size – not generally, but comparative to Morgan – he made up for with a short refractory period. The nickname 'rabbit' hadn't stuck, but Derek and Emily had both found it hilarious when they were testing the limits of Reid's sex drive.

Morgan brought Emily's mind back to the present by pressing a second finger alongside his first, stretching her further. She let a groan pass her throat, body clenching against the invasion, but quickly adapting and the stimulation of nerves connecting with her brain and her groin.

"C'mon Morgan," she encouraged as he slowly thrust his slick fingers into her ass, "I'm not made of glass."

"Damn," he moaned, alternating between curling his fingers tightly and scissoring them within her, "you're so sexy when you're bossy."

"Not bossy," she corrected, "just know what I want. Both of you fucking me. C'mon."

Morgan added more lube and then another finger. It would help initially, but his cock was a good way longer than his fingers. Below her Reid's hand had reached the back of her neck, and he pulled her down to him, both of them angling their hips to keep him in her, but she settled across the thin man's chest, close enough to kiss him feverishly as her rear was presented in idea position for Morgan. She sighed at the loss of his fingers, kissing along Reid's jaw and listening to him open a condom packet and the lube lid being opened again.

"You sure about this?" Morgan asked, more out of courtesy than apprehension and she knew it.

"Mhmm," She sounded, lips against Reid's collar, then more clearly, "yes."

Morgan held her cheeks apart with one hand, and aimed himself with the other, putting the head of his cock against her puckered entrance.

"It's probably a good idea to breath." Reid muttered, hands stroking over her back in large slow shapes. Emily inhaled and exhaled slowly, and Morgan pushed forward, breeching her back entrance with a little more than an inch of his cock.

"Nghgh!" she breathed and forced herself to relax. "Morgan..." she whispered, he only just caught it but he was glad for to hear it, pushing forward steadily. They'd used plenty of lube but she was so tight and warm, and he was soon several inches in when there was a bit more resistance. Spencer's hands had stilled as his brain focused on the feeling of Derek's cock sliding into Prentiss alongside his. He pulled back slowly, completely out and applied another coating of lube for good measure before pressing back in steadily, and past the previous point.

Emily threw her hair back, sending her hair flying out of her face and moaned, arms braced on Reid's chest as Morgan filled her. It didn't hurt, it wasn't even uncomfortable, but it was intense pressure that made tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She rested her eyes in the crook of her arm, not wanting Reid to notice that reaction – tears didn't mean it didn't feel good, and she didn't want them to hesitate.

Finally Morgan braced both hands on her hips, full seated in her. All three thrummed with the new sensation, the feeling of three pulses beating in a rhythm that made the throb constant.

"Emily," Morgan muttered, "you okay?"

"Fuck." She replied, lifting her head. Reid looked concerned so she grinned breathlessly at him, and he kissed the corner of her mouth and nuzzled at her jaw. "Yes." She gasped. "This is so brilliant!" Morgan chuckled and leant forward to plant a kiss between her shoulder blades. "Can you move?"

Reid moved his hips experimentally; pulling his cock out and little and pressing back in, then repeating the motion.

"Damn.." Morgan growled, evidently feeling the stimulation. He tried a small movement too, and soon the men had created a rhythm; when one pulled out a little way the other would push in, repeat, and one would pause to allow for complete duel penetration, creating a constant cycle of friction and motion that had Prentiss gasping and bracing herself on Reid's chest, her hips thrusting with them. It wasn't long before the three of them were slick with sweat and panting, Emily keening between them.

They were three bodies in motion, gasping and groaning against each other's flesh.

"God, I'm close!" she moaned and Reid beamed over her shoulder at Morgan who let out a breathy chuckle at the pride on the man's face. "Faster!"

"Yes ma'am." Morgan grinned, jutting his hips forward a little faster, feeling Reid against him and below him doing the same.

"Don't ma'am me while your dick is in me, Morgan." she grunted.

"Sorry baby," he punctuated his words with a long thrust, "honey, babe," he teased, grip tightening on her hips. "Sweets."

"That's it!" she gasped, hips wiggling erratically, pushing against both men inside of her, grabbing hard to Reid's shoulders. "I'm cumming!"

It was unlike any orgasm she'd had before – so many stimulations at once made it throb and spasm, the friction just shy of unbearable, a blissful itch close to pain as her mind stopped processing what her eyes saw and concentrating on pulling her through the destruction of her climax.

She slumped against Reid's chest, gasping for air like she'd just been underwater, lips catching slightly at the flesh of his chest. Both the men stilled, breathing hard but neither had followed her into climax.

"Can we go on our sides?" Reid asked, glancing at Morgan. "I think we'd be able to move more easily."

"Okay, roll?" the other said, stroking over the woman's rear. "Hold on, Prentiss. One... two... three..."

Morgan dropped his weight to the side and Reid pushed up, rolling the three of them sideways, the bed creaking and bouncing a little below them. It didn't work quite as fluidly as planned, and the three had to shift around a little to get comfortable again, withdrawing and re-entering. Eventually they were both inside of her again, her leg up around Reid's hip, giving Morgan room to press against her back and penetrate her from behind.

Emily pushed her damp hair out of her face, lifting her arms and slumping against the bed between them, torso twisted a little, the pillow cool against the side of her face. She'd never felt more full, more stretched, more completely fucked. Morgan placed teasing kisses along the side of her ribs and up over her smooth underarms and up her arm as he began to move his hips again. Reid reached out to cup her breast, and she wound her hand around the back of his neck, smiling as he moved too. It was easier on their sides, allowing deeper strokes with greater ease. Morgan's hand replaced Reid's on her chest and he let his go lower, pushing between their moving bodies to seek out the hard little nub of her clit.

"Fuck, Reid, please..." she moaned. He framed his fingers around her clit, fingertips brushing against his own cock as it moved in and out of her on each downwards movement. Morgan's hips were snapping against her firmly, hand palming her breast and fingers tweaking her nipple as he kissed her collar and neck.

"Emily..." Reid said breathily, eyes fluttering a little as leant forward and kissed her full on the mouth. "I'm-"

She swallowed the warning, turning her torso and plastering herself to Reid's front and he wrapping the arm below him around her neck and cradling her head, Morgan adjusting with them. She deepened the kiss needily, needed to feel him completely as they came apart. Reid was first, his thrusts becoming erratic and his hand stilling against her, unable to continue to move as most of his brain function was overtaken by orgasm. He gasped against her mouth as he came, eyes screwed shut.

"Reid.." her voice pulled him out of the haze of orgasm quickly; he realised his hand had slowed, leaving her dancing on the edge of finish, so he began moving his fingers again, thrusting his residual hardness into her as his finger pressed directly onto her clit. At her back Morgan's hand was holding her hip firmly, keeping her in place as his cock sawed in and out of her. "Reid..." it was desperate this time, needy, begging him to tip her over the edge. He kissed her mouth and said her name in a breath, and she exploded. Her muscles spasmed as did her nerve endings, sending her spiralling into the feeling with a swear word and a groan, bucking her hips forward into Reid's contact.

"Morgan.." she encouraged as her orgasm still rippled through her, reaching back a hand to clasp at his bucking rear. Both the others could hear the rumbling growls in his chest, knew that meant he was getting close; his grip tightened, his hips moved so hard Reid was dislodged from inside Prentiss and she let Morgan's motion move her, the continued stimulation almost unbearable to her thrice-sated body.

Finally Morgan came, yelling out and throwing his head back, hips twitching and grinding against Emily's rear.

"Fuck." He groaned. "Fuuuck... that.. fuck..." his hips slowed, dragging himself in and out of her luxuriously, savouring the last feeling.

"Morgan..." Emily panted, "pull out. I can't take anymore, slowly..."

Derek obliged, extracting himself slowly with fingers gripping the base of his shaft to keep the condom on. The three moved very little for long minutes, just enough for the men to dispose of the used condoms into the waste bin across the room – Morgan managed to throw both into it without leaving the bed.

"That was amazing." He said, settling down against Emily's back.

"Did you know," Reid started lazily.

"I bet you any amount of money I didn't know-" Morgan murmured, and Prentiss chuckled.

"-that thirty five percent of American adults 25-55 engage in multiple penetration 'regularly'?"

"Told you." Morgan muttered.

"How regular is 'regularly', though?" Emily breathed. "I'm not sure I could do that again for a while. But we should do it again sometime."

They fell into silence, three cooling sweaty, fluid-y bodies entangled together in a bedroom with the curtains drawn that smelt of sex. Morgan's arm was draped around her waist, his fingers absent-mindedly brushing through the shape of curls between her legs; Reid's fingertips were delicately fluttering over her neck and jaw, as if he was studying her skeletal structure and musculature. He wasn't, she realised – he was studying her injuries. It suddenly surged on her again that she could have lost both of them today – just a few seconds delay, something going wrong, and they'd have still been in the ranch when it exploded. They'd have been trapped and she'd have been identifying burnt corpses instead of lying with breathing, living bodies.

Emily seemed the most surprised to find herself crying. Derek pushed in closer, pressing along her back and slotting his knees behind hers, Spencer ran his hand down her arm and around her waist with Morgan's, smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered out of conditioning that her tears needed apology.

"It's okay, sweets." Morgan murmured, and Emily's heart fluttered that his voice was thick with emotion. It was almost validating, to know her emotions of lingering fear and relief were shared, though she suspected both of them would tell her she didn't need others to make her emotions valid if she could express the sentiment.

She couldn't stop the tears coming, thankfully silent, but both men wrapped themselves around her and she could see Reid's heavy eyes shimmering conspicuously. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last that they'd be in danger, that they'd fear losing each other, but it had been so close this time. She felt Morgan's lips move against her shoulder, as if he was going to speak. She wondered if he had been going to say that everything was going to be fine, and they'd always have each other, and she even considered asking if what the three of them shared was going to last like she wanted – but she knew they couldn't offer that assurance, they couldn't make that promise. She knew it, they knew it.

They tried not to think about it as they lay together, three bodies in a bed.

"**But there is greater comfort in the substance of silence than in the answer to a question." - Thomas Merton**


End file.
